A conventional name card scanner shown in FIG. 1 comprises a transmission mechanism and a contact image sensor (CIS) 16. In the transmission mechanism, a motor 10 drives a gear set 12 then a roller 14 to draw a name card over the CIS 16 by taking advantage of a frictional force for the purpose of scanning the name card.
Because of the considerable thickness of the roller 14, the name card scanner is somewhat awkward and bulky in modeling, therefore, this invention is brewed to remove the roller to minimize the volume of the scanner accordingly so as to improve the portability thereof.